Ready Or Not
by BoywhoCried
Summary: Natsu, the Fire King of Dance, meets the mysterious SilverMask lady, whom he had found his match in the battle of Dance. When he tried to get her to join the plan of their secret "plan" , will she accept the challenge ahead, or will her past get to her decisions...
1. Fateful Night of Fire and Silver Snow

**Hello minnas :D. I love dance that is one thing, watched Step up Revolution, love Moose and his awesome dances, watched SYTYCD, World Hip Hop Competitions all around the world and I have to admit, Natsu, has to dance. So here is it :D Hiro Mashima owns everything, except the plot and of course the dance moves(its mine) :P TEEHEE, anyway, Homework gets in the way some way or another, and WRITER'S BLOCK, so don't mind if I don't write anything. And to readers of Natsumi and Lucia, I am currently having a writer's block, to please don't mind me DarkDemon Ashes is on her way to help me :D Will update both fanfics soon.**

* * *

The usual Night lights were flashing in the darkness of the famous club, Fairy Tail. As usual, the dance floor was crowded with many sweaty yet usual cheerful bustling of the regular on-goers and the new comers. Music blasted through the large stereos as a blue haired girl who looks about the age of 13 cracked the beats on the black discs and switches. The club was wild again.

But today, it was special.

A flash of pink and white spun in the middle of the dance floor. As if magic, red swirls of fire and golden sparks flew through the air as something, was heating up the dance floor. As the music continued, the spurt of pink blasted the dance floor off, as as if like lightning, a dance of fire and wind, flowing perfectly with the quick up beat music under the sparkling disco ball, lights, shone off him as he gave the last spun, breaking off his opponent balance. His opponent landed on the disco floor with a loud crash, his sweat dirtied the dance floor. But all he could do was stare at his powerful flaming opponent, radiant as the flaming sun. Heat and what seemed like flames burned off him, his eyes of amber red, his smirk and the trademark white scaled scarf of Natsu Dragneel, the Fire King of Fairy Tail Dancers.

He smirked at his fallen opponent and raised his fist to the audience. Loud applause and cheers and hoots from regulars and new comers. He grinned, as the disco lights shone on him, as the spotlight was yet on him.

Victory, yet again.

Natsu wiped the line of sweat that lined his forehead, ruffling through his spiky pink hair, as usual, girls come running. From their dancing, they were all sweaty and sticky, their miniskirts were wrapping around their thighs like a thick and large belt, as their top showed off their chest as much as possible. Their usual face of fake smiles, and drunken giggles was too overcoming as they wrapped their hands on him, he, linked his own on their shoulders. He was about to face a dilemma on who to sleep with again.

Natsu heard his name being called as he turned, to see Gray, his best frenemy come onto the dance floor. Natsu grinned as he released the girls, ignoring their protests. Gray smirked as he said:" Lookie lookie, Fire King is back again."

Natsu raised his hand, and as Gray high fived it back, he felt Gray's usual ice cold touch, he grinned," It's good to be back, especially today, my stars tell me today is special."

Gray grinned back," Fire palm again, eh. You never change, flamethrower."

Natsu could not help but smirk mischievously," Wanna have a dance off, Icemaker?"

Gray glowed his pure white teeth, he chuckled," Trying to stretch more muscles, my dear friend? Well, better watch out, I've improved while you were gone."

Natsu chuckled too." Oh, you don't say."

The crowd have gathered again, as Gray and Natsu stood on the neon flashing dance floor. Gray, on instinct, took off the black shirt he wore, revealing the 6-pack abs that he had grown from the heavy training and a black insignia imprinted on his chest. Fairy Tail's mark, to prove the worth of being a member of Fairy Tail, and the 'special' job it does.

At once, girls swooned over his body, as Natsu smirked. Not bad, not bad, Gray has found ways to get the girls too, as Natsu prepared himself.

But, he thought aloud, I'm so much better.

Yes, being Natsu, to him, self praise is his middle name, nothing beats him, nobody.

Levy, her blue hair swishing under the thick silver and black earphones, shouted over the din of the crowd," hey kings, song choice?"

Natsu grinned and looked at Gray, "Hey buddy, your choice today."

Gray laughed, and smirked more," Really?"

Natsu nodded, before Gray's smile got wider. "Bad choice, Natsu. Bad Choice."

Gray shouted at Levy, and his eyes flashed under the bright neon ceiling, the bright beams of light reflected on the black ceiling of the club," The usual, Titanium!"

Gray smirked, his mouth curling at the ends," The extreme version." Before eying Natsu, not surprised to see his unfazed friend grinning back too.

This is going to be great, Gray thought, as he cracked his knuckles.

Levy shouted, her fingers exploding on the discs and knobs, her smile was the sign as music blasted through the ultra large speakers that lined the room, and the crowd went wild.  
It was amazing, as the lights dimmed down, the club suddenly went totally silent, as in the darkness, glowed the flashes of Ice and Fire, battling in the Fairy Dance.

They were in incredible speed, flowing as if practiced before. Natsu swooped down like an eagle, and back curled, before landing on his feet, and jumping, flipping over, his legs turning like magic, as he landed in a mess, but his hands, in a flash, swirled around, he held his body on one hand, his smile was radiant, his head barely touching the floor as he held on his head. The crowd broke the silence, their cheers grew louder.

Gray, in the other hand, jumped right in as soon as Natsu froze, as he dove down, before swooping up in one straight move, before kicking the floor, and flipped his whole body away from the ground, landing, with his back facing the ground, on his fours.

Natsu nodded, as he agreed, that Gray have grown.

Suddenly, something caught Natsu's eye.

A glimmer of silver, and blue.

He immediately turned as he watched the darkness of the club. But, that glimmer was gone.

Strange.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by another wave of cheers as Gray finished another move.

Natsu gritted his teeth, despite Gray being his friend, he hated to lose.

Natsu immediately jumped in, but to only discover the sudden stop of the loud high-beat music, as gasps echoed in the room.

Natsu turned immediately, to only hear the squeals of Levy as the sudden snap of a wire broke that silence, and the clicking of heels that stood where Levy stood, as a voice, not Levy's, but another person, not male, but a female, spoke through that darkness.

"I want to challenge the Fire King tonight, to a dance off. Only, him, and ONLY tonight."

Gray, recovering from shock stood up and his choice turned into that cold hard voice he only used against his own enemies." Who, are you to challenge, in the midst of a dance off."

Natsu caught sight of the same glimmer of silver, as something flash in the direction of where Levy used to stand, as slowly, a foot adorned with black kitty heels stepped out of the darkness.

"The SilverMask. You should know who I am."

Gray immediately froze, his cold body ridge with fear, cold sweat rolled down his face as he repeated," Silver…Mask?"

Natsu questioned, "Silver Mask?"

"Yes." That voice spoke again, as Natsu turned, in time to see the flash of gold and black standing in front of him. He looked up, and immediately, he was frozen too.

Not by shock or fear, but by awe.

Blond curls rolled down her shoulders as it reaches down her chest, which was bulging out of her body, with long slender legs , a beautiful curve that was wrapped with a black dress that puffs out below her waist, lined with gold and silver. Her face, her eyes, chocolate brown, was partially covered by a silver mask that cut across one part of her face, before linking to another, showing only her left side of her mouth, nose and mouth clearly. Her lips, were pink and plump, glossy and with a glint of glitter.

She was gorgeous.

She spoke again," Will you accept the challenge?"

And a nice voice too. Natsu opened and closed his mouth, still in awe at her. But soon, he found his voice and he grinned," How can I refuse."

The girl barely grinned as she took off her heels, and her bare feet stood on the dance floor.

Natsu stood up, dusting his skinny jeans and stretched his back, grinning more than ever.

He was really lucky, able to challenge a girl like her, moreover, he probably will win, which always get the girls. He cracked his knuckles. Perfect.

The girl twisted her wrists here and there, as she adjusted her mask. Her brown eyes caught his as she lowered her arms.

Natsu then spoke," Hey, how about we make a deal."

The girl did not respond until a while later, cutting and sharp," What deal."

Natsu's smile got bigger. " If I win, you…" He stretched his arms out wide. " Have to be my lady."

The girl suddenly smirked, and a burst of laughter escaped her lips. Natsu could sense that the laughter was fake, even on his limited instincts. The pair of glossy lips parted into a perfect 'O'. Natsu questioned, " What's so funny?"

The girl stopped laughing abruptly, her grin was twisted. " What if I win?"

Natsu's smile could not get any bigger. This girl has the guts! Will she even be able to win against the awesome him?

The crowd gasped. They knew that nobody ever said that to him ever won, especially a girl who was barely a regular, much less new comer who comes and disrupts the Fire and Ice king dance off. The tension in the air was large.

Natsu rubbed his large pair of hands through his pink hair, and his eyes glowed under the neon light on the girl's. He finally spoke, breaking the silence and tension," Then... you will take my spot in Fairy Tail Dancers. As the king, or since you are a girl, as the Queen."

Immediately, the dancers of Fairy Tail immediately protested, including Gray.

"What?! NO! "His black hair fiend cried out, his eyes could shoot ice sharp daggers, though does not affect his fiery fiend.

"Natsu, you can't! We need you! How dare you give that spot to a random challenger?! You know the decision you made is going to be the fall of Fairy Tail!", a white haired female spoke, her beauty was known throughout the world, the model Mira Jane, as her face held the look of concern, the plate of food she was serving was nearly tilting to the ground.

"Yeah, even if you think you will always win, that's going too far! YOU MUST BE A MAN!" another white haired male called Elfman, despite his name, was larger than an average man, with large hands enough to hold one's head, gives off an ominous aura which threatens enemies of Fairy Tail, especially their rival club, Sabertooth.

"Natsu… You don't want her to find you in this position of losing your position in our family." Levy spoke, as she appeared, small beside the large Elfman, her hair was in a mess as she stared at the girl with the small look of fear in her eyes, despite being a 16 year old, she holds the fear of a 12 year old like her body.

The remaining members of the club too protested, but to no avail as Natsu immediately blocked out their protests, his eyes never leaving the girl's brown eyes.

There was a flash of blond curls and silver as the girl spoke softly, "Deal."

At once, the club went wild in apprehension, fear, a mixture of feelings that all shouted out their protests against Natsu's deal, despite knowing his infamous victories, but… immediately once this girl entered the stage, and they knew that the girl wasn't some weak opponent either, especially from her response to Natsu's challenge.

The confusion was interrupted by the breaking of glass.

A small man sat on the glossy marble table, his hand hovering in the air, the glass mug he used to hold was no longer in his hand, but broken into many pieces, laid scattered on the polished wooden ground on the club. He wore a white suit, together with a white cowboy brimmed hat, tufts of silver hair protruded out of his hat and he turned, showing a face, though full of wrinkles, was filled with a sense of youth. His other hand held a golden topped walking stick as he faced the crowd, legs crossed. "Oops", he said.

Mira immediately cried out," Master!"

The man was Master Markorow, the person who was the 3rd descendant of Fairy Tail and was the one who started the Fairy Dance. He nodded, as he continued talking," I heard what was going on, and I am here to say, I have agreed to the Deal."

Before the crowd could get louder than it already was, he smacked his stick against the marble table, which cracked the stick around the middle. The man repeated again, his voice though slow and soft, but held the tone of danger, his eyes glowing below the rim of the hat. "I said, I agreed to the Deal."

Immediately, nobody spoke, but to only turn to watch the dance off which was about to unfold, their fear could not help but expose as they watch the girl, eyes though were chocolate warm, was like snow, cold, her confidence was steely and sharp, not going to let go.

Natsu, as soon as Markorow agreed immediately grinned again, his fanged teeth exposed as he shouted at Levy," LEVY, get the music started!"

He turned to the girl," What music do you want?"

The girl flicked her hair," How 'bout _Levy,_ choose the songs for us." The girl spoke Levy's name slowly, as she stared at Levy herself. Levy could not help but gulp, as she quietly crept to the DJ station.

Levy raised the microphone to her lips at the DJ stations, before she announced the beginning of the battle, her eyes batting at the two opponents before at Mira Jane, who was usually the person who judges the Dance offs in the Club.

"The Dance off, is about to begin. The songs will be: Boomerang by Pit-bull, remix with I need a Doctor, and finally, Ready or Not, by Bridget Mendler."

She glanced at Mira, who nodded her head.

Levy then raised her ear phones to her ears, as she then chose the songs on her IPod, her fingers were trembling as she felt the stares of Lucy on her. Her fingers then rushed at the music and pressed on any music she could reach on.

Natsu prepared for Boomerang, as he twisted his head, and cracked his knuckles once more. Smiling, he twisted his black ankle high sneakers on the floor, hearing the satisfying squeak.

The girl barely moved, her eyes were closed. Her heels were kept off the dance floor, which was avoided by the crowd. Her hands were by her side, her feet planted firmly as she counted to herself.

Mira Jane raised her hand, as she counted down.

1…2…3!

Immediately, Natsu could not help but freeze.

This was not Boomerang!

The music stated off slow, before blasting the low beats of a drum. Before Natsu could even react from his shock, he caught sight of the glimmer of gold and black beside him. Everybody was no longer watching him, and so he turned. And watched the dance of a hurricane unfold.

Her eyes were closed, as her body swayed greatly to the music. He watched, as he tried to remember the music. As the name came into his mind, the music soon reached the chorus.

"_Keep Bleeding, keep keep bleeding in love, I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding in love, keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding in lo-vee.."_

Flashes of silver vibrated as the girl immediately shook her whole body down to the floor, as she kept smashing her fists in the air, her hair shaking back and forth, but despite the ugly appearance of frustration, Natsu immediately knew, with those experienced eyes of a dancer, he knew that what she was doing was an expert. She, was expressing her emotions through a dance, it takes a lot of time to master such a dance, as the girl later, turned and she twisted her head to the side, and sank to her knees.

She looked up, and Natsu immediately saw something that he only saw, tears.

"_You caught me open-n.."_

That girl probably knew Natsu saw her tears, before she turned her head away, her hair like a shield blocked her tears.

Then, Natsu's ears caught the change of music so he immediately jumped in, as he cracked his head to the sight, wanting to distract the people from her. His arms moved to the beat though his brain drifted away from his dance, onto the girl.

Who was she? Why is she here? Why is she…. Crying?

As he felt himself loose his footing, his mind immediately snapped back.

SHIT, he thought aloud.

He quickly balanced himself by turning his whole body into a full spin, landing on one of his hands, his legs spitted in the air.

The crowd gave a loud "oosh" as suddenly, the girl jumped over his split and landed on the floor in front of him, crouched, as she then flicked her hair back, and she took over the dance he had left behind.

Suddenly, Natsu could not help but stare, so did the crowd.

All of a sudden, as the music change again, but Levy, being the girl who knows it all about music, she knew the perfect music for this girl, to make her shine.

Out of the blue, Natsu saw her change from the emotional feel, to a girl who is out of the world.

She danced with the speed of light, flying like the wind, her blond hair, as if having a life of its own. Her dress, flying here and there, revealed the pair of black mini shorts that enable to dance even more than before. Her mask, in the eye of the hurricane, was glowing.

The last beat was about to reach its end, as Natsu caught her eyes, her eyes immediately, linked him to her. As Natsu jumped back on, and his arms wrapped around her neck, as the crowd watched in awe, as the music, flowed through them together, as they formed the dance of its own.

Finally, as the last beat stopped, the girl was in his arms, as his strong arms carried her, his nose touching hers, as she had her arm linked around his neck, her chest just below his chin, her breathing was heavy, but her smile, a real smile was on her face. Her eyes caught in his, and he immediately felt his heart throb.

Something spread through him.

At that moment, something just sparked. He felt as if the world only evolved around them, everything was crystal clear, that one look in her eyes, somehow, everything does not matter. He could only stare in those eyes, and her touch, was not as cold as what her eyes used to be. It was vibrant with the colours he never saw, and her eyes were never so beautiful, even under the mask.

But soon, that moment ended, as the girl's eyes no longer contain the same warmth as just, now replaced with a cold steel glance as she released his neck. And thread away from him.

Then, comes the loud cheering of the crowd, as everybody immediately dashed at them. Natsu felt the hugging of everybody, their hands on him, patting him as they cheered and gushed. But Natsu's eyes were not on the people anymore, but on the girl. She was walking very slowly, as the flow of the crowd pushed her back. Her eyes were caught on his, before she slowly disappeared through the crowd, long gone.

Natsu didn't hear the loud shouts of the results, nor did he feel the thumping on his back by his friends. He just could not get her out of his mind.

Did he win or did he lose? Natsu asked himself. But he did not care any longer. His eyes were on the floor, where he saw the kitty heels of the girl and could not help smiling. It seems like he will have to find the girl, whether she liked it or not.

Natsu, at that moment, knew, that he had found his match, his soul mate. The Perfect One, to be his Queen.

* * *

**Dear Readers, if you want to know whether Natsu win or not, read the next chapter: D and find out the beginning of this story. This story is based on the song Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler which spurred the interest of me, as it reminded me of the fanfic by LaynaPanda, The Chase, lime/lemon fan fiction of Nalu :D I love it, especially the club part, so some part of the fanfics is like hers, like Fairy Tail being the rival of Sabertooth :D but I guess only that :P Btw, I think I got the Boomerang singer wrong ._. Sorry, to offended fans of the Singer. **

**GO read her fanfics, damn awesome, and I will try to post soon, if I can get some dance moves and good songs in my head. I bet some of you think my dance descriptions suck, but try dancing it, you will know how hard to describe sia!And I will write out the songs that are good for dancing (please don't judge me) or the songs that are written in the fanfic, cause sometimes, I may not write it out. And also, writers note: Dance is something that can show you who you truly are (spoiler alert) :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Songs I thought of using which fit the moves Natsu did:**

**-Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)**

**-I Need a Doctor (Skyler Gray ft. Eminem)**

**-Dance without you? (Used in Step up Revolution the Restaurant dance, trust me, damn awesome)**


	2. A Cup of Coffee for Her Heart

**OH MY GAWD! MY DANCE TEACHER TAUGHT US BASIC OF HIPHOP (hey, not Easy, mate) BUT IT GAVE ME SUCH A GOOD MOTIVATION! ^3^ AND MORE OVER ALSO SHOWED everybody the choreography we are supposed to perform soon! ^^ I can't WAIT to learn! ANYWAYS, I have already gotten rid of writer block and NOW FULLY CHARGEDPEOPLE! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO BE REGRETTED! Yeah, I have discovered some good songs too :3**

**TEEHEE**

**And I have learnt the basics of hiphop (somewhat) will be publishing the dance on my Instagram or Tumblr :3 HOPE YOU GUYS CAN GO SEE IT :D**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of Fairytail, But if I was, I won't make Lucy such a money face or sometimes… a b*tch, no Its not that I hate her or anything, wish she improve her personality but then again, most female characters are like that if the male is the protagonist :P WISH SHE WAS LIKE HILDA FROM BEEZLEBUB XD NO, I will make Lucy more POWERFUL**

**Ok I ruined the story by talking shit =w= GOMEN**

_Natsu, at that moment, knew, that he had found his match, his soul mate. The Perfect One, to be his Queen. _

**Ready Or NOT:**

Natsu could not help but just stare out of the glass window; a pair of black glasses was tipped nearly off his nose. His fingers were absentmindedly twisting a black fountain pen as he was sprawled all over his table; his geography homework littered the table and the floor around him.

It had been 2 weeks since he met her, and he was searching for her ever since, he even stop the "thing" for a while, just to search for her. He had to have her; she was different from the rest, especially that attitude. Gray was starting to call him a shit head for abandoning his post for a while, so he gave Gray a knuckle sandwich and let him take his place for a while.

His eyes watch the blue sky outside, the white clouds, as he turned over, his large body heaving off the table, as the table creaked. He reaches into his pocket and removes a white IPod, his fingers fiddling around randomly through his play lists as he inserted the large Monster Beats around his ears. Music blasted through his earphones, blocking the usual giggles and whispers from the girls in the library, obviously at him. He just sat there in the large collage library, his face scrunching into a pout as he watch the questions in front him swarm as his mind could not sit still.

Where, in the world, is that girl? Yeah, kind of stupid of him, especially to go after a girl who seems to have already rejected him. Mira told him the score was exactly the same, nobody could believe it but he actually found somebody who could match up to him. But he could, and he had to find her.

And moreover, he is starting to feel really irritated, especially irritated. How many weeks ago did he sleep with a girl? Seems legit, but to him, it was eternity, and boy he hated it.

He furiously pressed his IPod so hard the music volume blasted to the highest level, as he immediately gave a yelp, and snatched his ear phones off his ears. A loud voice immediately shushed him off as he caught the tight glare of the librarian Evergreen, her pixie green eyes shooting daggers at him under her gold tinted glasses.

Natsu sheepishly waved it off; his eyes could not help but stare at her big chest for a moment, before turning around. Shit, he was too sexually frustrated. The people in the library was noticing him as he turned around and saluting to everybody, before sitting down again. A gaggle of girls from a nearby table immediately got up, and soon, crowded around his table. And soon, he was facing a group of chicks as always.

He removed those dangly white glasses and a wide smile spread across his face. He could not help but flirt, (after all he was a natural flirt, he can admit), as the girls could not help but keep getting closer to him their smiles were so over bearing, as he linked hi arm around one and was about to whisper a request. When suddenly, he caught sight of a familiar glimmer, and his arms immediately froze due to the cold snow aura. The smell of the…. Familiar scent invaded his nose. His sharp nose never failed him before. His arms slipped off the girl's as he stood up abruptly, the books on his lap crashed onto the ground, despite EverGreen's glance, he turned, and he met with a large crash as he slammed into somebody, and at that very moment, everything turned into slow motion, as his eyes met the familiar brown eyes, and everything froze, before gravity weighed on him.

Mira was still shocked about what happened 2 weeks ago, her fingers were moving furiously over the glass mug she had been cleaning for the past 1 hour, as her brain could not help but keep thinking about the dance her eyes had ever seen before, the dance between Snow and Fire.

Her ears barely heard the shouts for her until tall bartenders with a thick mess of brown hair which piled in front of him came in front of her, together with another male with dark violet hair, waving their hands in front of her face asking if she was ok. Mira immediately shook herself out of the daydream and immediately picked up her tray, wearing the brilliant smile of hers, her tight mini dress fitted her body with killer heels attached to her long slender feet, as her white-silver hair flowed as if there was wind blowing through it, her bright blue eyes were as if smiling as she walked towards the orders and her mind slowly drifted off again.

Mira seemed to be back to usual, but her brain was no longer connected to her fingers, as her body moved on its own. She shouted orders to those bartenders as she scribbled furiously on the notepad she had in her hand, the orders piling up.

But before she could finish what she was thinking, suddenly, a flash of white-silver drifted through her range of her glance. The sudden flinch could have caused her fall as she tried to balance herself, her face turned in shock, but to find what she was looking for, no longer there.

Her brain then dugged hard into her, as those invisible hands grabbed those memories locked in the darkest corners of her brain, as she felt a lump in her throat. Her eyes met Elfman's, and to find the look of concern in his large supposedly hard eyes. She blinked back the tears, which threatened to smudge the large amount of mascara in her eyes. She turned around and walked back to the bar table, as she passed the bucket to Hinata to take over her job as she faced her back at the people in the club.

Despite being early in the afternoon, the club was bustling, but instead of college students, comes the older regular customers, and some who were planning to join Fairy Tail. The darkness of the club remained with neon lights flashing through as the windows were all covered with black curtains.

Mira stood there as she cleaned the mugs again, her eyes were starting to get wet and sticky with tears. A large hand reached onto Mira's right shoulder as she looked up to see the large shadow of her brother. Her heart begin to ache even more as she rubbed her eyes, watching the black mass of mascara smudge on the back of her hand, but she herself was being blocked by the big body of her brother, blocking her from the world as she could cry as much as she want, under the large wing her brother gives her. She was like a helpless little white bird, lost, vulnerable, unlike before, as she dugged her perfectly manicured nails into Elfman's shirt, gasping for air through the sobs, breaking up her words, to form the heart breaking cries of the once confident, beautiful, perfect little princess, into a mess behind that wall she hides.

"I... keep seeing her… She is everywhere… as if she wants to haunt me forever… Nii-san…" Her nails dug deeper, as it barely scratched Elfman's tough hide, dirtying his navy blue suit with her mascara. "God…" Mira's face is nearly hidden in his shirt, as his arms were wrapped tightly around her, his brutal and stern face was broken, as a tear rolled down his face, his hands were holding onto Mira, not letting her go, as if not wanting to let her slip away. Mira sobbed," I really want to see her, Elfman, I really…" Mira's sobs got louder. "I really want to…" As the siblings stood in the corner of the bar table, their tears were covered by the din the club, as if trying to protect the dark secret they used to hide.

Everybody have a dark secret, especially, the members of Fairy Tail.

"Goddamn, watch where you are going, you bastard!" His ears perked, as a few heavy books crashed onto him, as the familiar voice rang in his head.

Where have he heard this voice before?

He looked up to see a mass of blond hair near his face, rubbing her head, while her books were scattered all over the ground, and some over him. Her legs were so close to showing her underwear as Natsu controlled his sexual desires.

He recognized that voice, and immediately, something could have burned, not like a hungry flame, but the flame of victory and desire. Is this, what they call Happiness? Or is it Relief?

He was not able to respond as his mouth said otherwise," The SilverMask LADY! I mean. BLONDIE!"

The blond lifted her head hurriedly as Natsu's eye caught sight of something… something different underneath the blond hair of hers as she immediately lowered her head, her right hand instinctively grabbed the right side of her face. Her brown eyes, one peeking out from her long slender fingers narrowed at the sight of Natsu as she growled her perfect lips scrunched into a large scrowl. "Oh great, here is Mr I'm- fucking- Hot- Shot. Just great, just FUCKING great."

Natsu brushed it aside as he immediately helped her pick up her books, as he opened his palm, wanting to help her up. His eyes caught sight of a name written largely on the books he picked up.

"Lucy Heartfilia, eh?" He loudly grinned. _Strike one, Got her name._

The girl flashed an angry glare.

He caught sight of her duffel bag, with a silver phantom of the opera mask glistening on the zip hole. With a few strings of black and silver ribbons flowing down from the sides. Natsu could not help but smirk. This one definitely have to join them, love of dance seems really strong, judging from the bag.

The blond obviously decided not to touch him and his large warm hand and instead smacked it away, picking herself up on her own. Her long blond hair covered the right side of her face, which was tied into a braid, blocking off half of her face, her skirt, so close to showing her underwear and her sneakers-whoa, Natsu thought, ankle high silver and black Converse. Nice.

He rubbed his hand as if hurt and pouted cutely-girls always fell for it- and said while trying to help her pick up a few more books which lay on the carpeted ground of the Library," Jesus, you have no idea how happy I am, I really want to-"

And to be interrupted by her hand, which was immediately pushed till a few inches in front of his nose, her face scrunched into an annoyed disgusted look," Talk to the hand, bucko. I'm no mood to talk to you, you effin playboy." She snatched her book out of her hand, and turned around with her bag, about to walk away.

He immediately grabbed her arm, but another hand touched his, his arm flinched to the cold touch of the girl who stood next to him. He stared at the girl who touched him, and realise it was one of the girls he planned to 'play' with. She said aloud with the sense of venom in her tone," Leave her, Natsu-sama. She is somebody who is a whore and you shouldn't give a damn about her."

The blond sniffed, her brown eyes glared beneath her blond hair, which made her look like some wild, emo yet radiant girl at the same time. She spoke, her teeth gritting, "Yeah_, Natsu-sama_, listen to the chick and lemme go! There are other women out there, you don't NEED me." And she gave a sharp tug, out of his hands.

The girl who clung to Natsu eyed the blond girl suspiciously yet her eyes glimmered with Malice. Her breasts were pressed tightly to Natsu's arm. But Natsu did not feel the seduction he is suppose to feel, instead, he felt really desperate.

He could not let that girl get away again.

He apologised to the girl as he leaped over a few tables back to the table he sat on and grabbed his stuff and twisted the Monster Beats around his neck. He then raced after the blond haired maiden.

"What the fuck, stop following me."

Her footsteps were closing to the library door.

Immediately, Natsu gave a side leap and skidded in front of her, his long arm blocked her way, his face rigid with serious-ness, rare expression for a guy like him.

The blonde scrowled harder as she snarled," Out of the way. Stop following me."

Natsu, determined, said," Nope, won't do. And scrowling will give you wrinkles in the future. Don't destroy that pretty face."

The blonde tried to pass under his arm but was instantly blocked as he pushed her back around the waist with one arm. "Nonono! No going through till you listen to this."

Before she could respond, he immediately plugged off his IPod's ear plug and pressed the first and best music of the top Dance Playlist he had on his phone.

Instantly, music blasted through the phone as he dragged her to a corner of the library. Before the music could reach the chorus, Natsu immediately started dancing.

"Apple bottom jeans… Boots with the fur…"

Natsu's arms went into his skinny jean pockets, as he twitched his body up and down, as his arms managed to move as if without bones. And then, soon:

"She hits the floor… next thing you know…Shorty got low low low…"

The body twitch then headed for his chest followed by his waist, and lastly:

"Low lowlowlowlow"

His legs got the last twitch as his legs did a mini wave of its own, sliding down to the ground, and his arms, like a robot, twitched down as if having a many static.

As the music blasted to another phrase, he bounced back up as if going from fast forward to backwards.

He looked up, and grinned, a nice bubbling feeling spread from his chest ot other parts of his body as the blond smirked, her feet tapping to the beat.

He was about to do another move when he felt a loud smack, and finally a voice shouting in pain. He then realised it was his very own voice, as he felt a sharp pain in the head.

He lifted his head back, just in time to avoid another smack from a roll of newspaper. Natsu rolled over to where the blond was standing, his face was shocked. "Whoa! Jesus Christ, are you crazy?!"

"Jesus would be crazy with the noise you are cracking here, Mr Natsu Dragneel!" The brown haired librarian glowed, her hands cracking the newspaper roll in her hand, and her glasses glinted dangerously under the library light.

Natsu surrendered his arms, trying to calm the angry bull in front of him," Geez, take a chill pill, Evergreen. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Evergreen narrowed her almond eyes before screaming, "GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY MR DRAGNEEL, BEFORE YOUR ASS GETS IT!"

Natsu's hand immediately grabbed at Lucy's as he ducked another blow. "Hey Evergreen, watch your language, sensei!" As he dashed out of the library, dragging the girl of his dreams along with him.

_Strike Two, Got her to stay._

Natsu panted as he came to a stop in front of a café, his hand still in hers. She, was also panting, her hands were on her knees, her blond hair was in a mess, her eyes, though was laughing, unlike her cold eyes before.

Natsu could not help but grin. Got the girl to laugh, now, got to get the girl to agree with his request.

He was about to open his mouth when Lucy glanced up, and her face turned back to rigid stone.

"Oi, are you done messing with me yet?" She spoke, as she stood up straight, her cold eyes were stinging Natsu's own pair of eyes. Ouch, there she goes again to serious mode, he groaned silently.

Before Natsu could reply, the girl grabbed her bag and turned her heels around to the direction they came from, about to walk off.

Natsu knew and had to never let this girl to escape! He lunged onto her bag, and pulled her arms into his warm chest. She swirled around in surprise, and she scrowled at his face. She was about to protest, struggling against his body, when he exclaimed immediately," Ah-ah! Let me treat you to coffee! Anything you want in this café! Just don't go!"

She stared at him intensely. Oh man, I gotta get used to this, Natsu grinned secretly, and knowing he probably got the girl's attention.

Who would reject Collage's great coffee?

"_Here comes a fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me."_

Oh man, Natsu felt his heart sink lower than his wallet in his pocket. Damn, this girl knows how to ruin his piggy wallet.

She sat in front him, sipping her mocha softly, before looking up at him; her legs were crossed below the table. He plastered a smile on his face, hiding his depression due to the hole in his pocket. He watched her eyes, as she stared at him back, silence was between them before Natsu noted," Uh, your hair, is always blocking your…Uh your right eye… is there something wrong, with … it?"

She sniffed stiffly as she picked up the coffee again, explaining before taking a gentle sip again," It's none of your business, bucko."

She looked at him and continued," And what do you want to tell me? What is _sooo _important that you have to treat me to coffee?"

Natsu's face lit up literally as he introduced himself excited," Hey Lucy, I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow," So the stalker tells me his name? Perfect, I can report to the police."

Natsu swiped the air in front of him and brushed the comment aside, continuing," Anyway, what is your NUMBER?"

She stared at him with absolute outrage," Like I would tell my stalker?!"

"_Give em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna Live Life til we're dead_

_Give me scars, give me pain" _

Natsu begged," Come on, tell me! Or dance for me! Please!"

"Hell no!"

"Then how 'bout in exchange a night of fun with me? One night?" He smirked, knowing no girls can reject his awesome option of having him sleep over with them.

"Like hell I would do that, you sick bastard!" She exclaimed loudly, her leg aimed directly at his shin, her teeth bared at him. Natsu loudly yelp in the café as he clutched his shin rubbing the wound that sprouted on his leg and his sudden shock from being rejected straight on.

"I already have a horrible day, skipping my classes, and now stalked and asked for sexual favours! I hate bastards like that, especially a bastard that stalks me!"

Suddenly, the café music changed, and blasting out the tune of "Walks like Rihanna" in the café as Lucy paused her actions to leave the café. Her eyes in a flash glistened with warmth as her cold eyes melted away.

"_Have you seen that girl? Have you seen her?"_

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Both of them chorused. Both of them glanced at each other in surprise before the girl laughed, a sudden burst of beautiful laughter escaped her mouth as she teased him," JINX, you owe me coffee again! Make it a double cappuccino!"

Natsu groaned, failing to react quickly as he moaned about too little budget.

She released a bell like laughter again, unlike the cold laughter from the disco night as she zipped open her bag. Her hand removed a familiar silver mask as she puts it on in a flash, before she stepped onto the mini stage that was built in the café, near the juke box.

"_It's not the way she smiles, it's not the way she laughs, it's not the way she looks in a photograph."_

The song reached its chorus as she launched into a serious of dance moves.

"SHE can't sing, she can't dance, but who cares, SHE WALKS LIKE RIHANNA!"

Somehow the café staff had decided to switch on a spot light on the stage as she ignored the stares of the crowd, launching herself into the dance intensely.

She bounced before doing a LA walk, soon later doing a split twirl landing herself with her right leg extended, her left leg below her.

As the chorus reached another beat, she twirled on her feet, before standing up in a flash, her arms reached out before she started rebuking, later doing a small dub step. Her feet and legs were moving in such skill, it was as if she was really in slow motion.

The music blasted on, as the café on-goers starts to clap along as the girl did a mini flip over.

"_Our hearts go BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! (2x)"_

Lucy starts to jump on her feet, prancing from side to side, as if she was in a world of her own, before the music went down a tempo, as she faked-fall, before the music blasted back on, as she spun 360 degrees with her feet in the air, before jumping up again.

Natsu could not help but grin as widely as his jaws can stretch. Actually, he could grin 360 degrees too if he must. He knew this was the exact same person who he had no wrong doubts about. He was correct, alright!

"She walks like Rihanna"

Lucy flipped her head over, her hand crawling slowly down her mass of blond hair , her eyes glancing with full sexiness at the café customers , her right leg was bent, her other leg was holding her weight down. Her silver mask glittered vibrantly. And a smile, a real one, was on her face. Exactly the same as when Natsu dragged her out of the library. And the music ended, with a standing ovation from the customers

She grinned, and Natsu grinned. He stood up and walked to her, his hand held onto her small ones, before giving her hand a small peck before she could react.

She looked drunk as she smiled at him. But her brown eyes flashed in another instant below the silver masks and she scrowled as she roughly retracted her hand from his yet again." Stop harassing me, mister." She spat.

He grinned," But Lu-chan, it's amazing how sexy you are! Now can you give me your number?"

"Like hell! You already said, Give you a dance or my number! I gave you a dance already! And don't call me Lu-chan!"

"It's not counted, Lu-chan!"

"It IS! And I said STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She argued, walking back to her bag.

"Not! I meant a dance only for me!"

"IT IS!"

"NOT!" Natsu argued childishly.

Lucy scrowled again, as she went back to her bag, exclaiming she does not have time to talk to childish bastards who act like children.

She started to leave when Natsu grabbed her wrist yet again.

"Hey, then are you coming to the club again?"

She brushed his hand off before her legs stride to the door. The café bell tinkled gently when she suddenly turns her head to him the mask still on her face. A sudden smile, gentle and sweet, spread across her face as she mouthed," Maybe."

Natsu watched her leave the café, as his heart could not help but explode into fireworks.

_Strike three, Got to meet her again._

Natsu was happily cheering in his heart when his large hand brushed against something rustling, to find a small note scribbled on a piece of receipt.

His eyes widened at the 8 numbers on the note, and also noticed a small scribble

"To the lost puppy/stalker."

BOOM went his heart.

A clear voice spoke behind him, speaking rather clearly," The bills are 50 dollars, mister Dragneel."

Damn.

**Thank you for all those wonderful review people :D I really appreciate it, especially LolliPopxoxoxo! Your review was really sweet :D Your reviews really helped me with my fanfic ;) **

**And thanks for waiting for this chapter to come out :D  
I really appreciate your kindness and co-operation for waiting :D**

**I will promise to continue and PERSERVERE IN MAKING LUCY AN AWESOME SWAGSTER and NATSU an UNFORGETTABLE lover**

**I hope you guys won't say I am copying people's plot because of the ending It gave me a bit of ideas, so I decided to use it :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Remember I wrote something about the song Fighter played during the café scene? Actually I was really planning what will the story go after Natsu invite lucy for coffee, and this song was playing on the radio and met my Basic Hip Hop Dance beats XD TEEHEE :D **

**Anyways: **

**SONG CHOICES:**

**-LOW (Pitbull) I loved this song because I can do awesome hip hop when I was younger (my so called hiphop btw.) And then, I watched Moose (spoiler) and his staircase dance from Step Up 2, and I thought: maybe add his moves into this song :D**

**IMAGINE NATSU DANCING TWITCH**

**-Walks Like Rihanna (WANTED)Actually planned for a lighter gentle song, but since 1)Lucy was wearing awesome dance shoes, not heels like first chapter, and 2) She is suppose to make Natsu feel impressed, and nothing fits better than a song with SWAG, especially Rihanna's walk :D 3) I LOVE THIS SONG played it a gazillion times, I suck in singing, but I really like to dance to it :D JINX LUCY! YOU OWE MY A LATTE! NATSU, YOU TOO XD AND Btw, this song was also playing on the radio when I was writing this! CONKI DINKI! :D**


	3. Start of a New Beginning

**おはよう！****Ohayo! :D OKOK will immediately update NOW :D**

**Enjoy this chapter! :3 Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Fairytail, but if I did, I would create a dance sequel :D A HIPHOP ONE :D**

**And ****ごめなさい****Gomenasai for late update.**

* * *

_His eyes widened at the 8 numbers on the note, and also noticed a small scribble  
"To the lost puppy/stalker."  
BOOM went his heart.  
A clear voice spoke behind him, speaking rather clearly," The bills are 50 dollars, mister Dragneel."  
Damn._

* * *

**READY OR NOT**

"Ring"

Lucy's phone ringed for the 10th time that day. Lucy Heartfilia, not a patient person, picked up the phone roughly, screaming bloody murder to the caller who she knew probably was the exact same person who had been calling her ever since the day before, before slamming her phone down on the new beside table near her dorm bed.

It had been just yesterday since she moved into her Collage dormitory, and is now starting on unpacking her stuff, but being super annoyed because of that stupid stalker. Natsu Dragneel, that was his name right?

Lucy put her last stack of clothing into the drawer near hers when she heard another loud ring of her phone. She impatiently threw her cardboard boxes at the dorm wall before answering her phone, this time not only screaming murder but threatening to call the police. Damn she should have put the phone in silent mode.

"Hi Lu-chan!"

Lucy hissed," WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME FOR, YOU FUCKIGN STALKER! AND DON'T CALL ME LU CHAN! MY NAME IS LUCY! AND HOW DID YOU FUCKING GET MY NUMBER!"

The voice at the end of the call seemed to smirk as Natsu replied," You gave it to me don't you remember, Lu-chan?"

Lucy groaned as she grasped her phone between her shoulder and her ear while she went to settle her shoes. "God, stop calling me! And get rid of that stupid nickname you fucking bastard!" Eh? Where are those black kitty heels?

The voice seemed to have read her mind," Are you looking for your black kitty heels?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes," How did you know?"

The voice seemed to grin on the other end," Its smells nice. Did you put feet lotion?"

Lucy snarled, hissing as much as she can, "How. The. Fuck. Do. You. Have. My. Shoes."

Natsu replied," Don't you remember that day; you were at the club dancing? You and your silver mask entrance?" The voice seemed to smile more. "You and your challenge to me?" At that time, she seemed to hear a crunch from the other end, followed by his voice again," But I mean, what so special about this shoes? I mean, they are just shoes."

_Lucy! Here, a gift for you! To show how grown up you are!_

_Thanks, mommy!_

Lucy bit her lip," They are a gift from my mother you stupid bastard. Give them back!

"How, I teleport to your dorm?"

Lucy growled as she picked up her remaining shoes, lining them up in a row near the bench she got to put her shoes, her phone still stuck on her shoulder.

Those shoes were important. How careless of her to leave them there.

"Oh, about yesterday, how come you didn't come to the club by the way? I thought you said you would!" The voice whined.

"I said maybe bucko. But even so I wanted to go I don't have those black kitty heels! I need them!" Lucy explained.

"Uh huh. So what so special about those shoes?" The voice questioned and Lucy could sense the curiosity she had always hated. She gritted her teeth. She hated it so much. That voice of those who wanted to poke into her life.

"None of your fucking business," Lucy snarled into the phone and was about to end the call when the voice suddenly said something she could not catch.

"Wait what?!"

"I said, you have to come to the club tonight if you want your shoes." This time she was really pissed.

"FUCK YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She screamed into the phone.

"Oh you want to fuck me?" the voice seemed to smile on the other end.

"Ew. Fuck no, bitch." Lucy spat into the phone.

"Hm." The voice kept silent for a while before replying," If you want those pair of shoes back then you have to come to the club tonight, or say bye bye to those shoes. I will add it to my ladies shoe collection!"

"You sicko!"She hissed.

"Well, I have a great fever for fucki-." Lucy clicked the end button before he could finish his last words.

"Ergh." Lucy moaned, rubbing her hands against the temples of her head.

She has no choice then. She sighed reluctantly as she glanced at the clock, before going to her wardrobe and pick a dress for the club.

At that moment, she heard the door open as she glanced from the side of the wardrobe

Oh yeah, her new roommate is supposed to come right now.

Her eyes fell onto the mass of bright blue hair that came through the door and surprisingly was shorter than her.

Wait…

Blue hair?

Her brown eyes met the blue eyes of Levy who stood at the door, her blue eyes filled with sudden shock and panic before she squeaked, trembling from head to toe," The-the silver mask lady!"

And at once, Levy crumpled to her feet, fainting right onto Lucy herself.

* * *

The night disco was again filled with bustling college students. And this time again, Natsu Dragneel was right in the middle of it all.

The music blasted through the large speakers that hung around the entire club as Mira took Levy's (who had not come yet) place as the DJ her skilled fingers spinning the discs while dancing lightly where she stood. Neon lights sprayed large spotlights on the dancing members of Fairy Tail.

And being the confident person he is, Natsu Dragneel knew she will be coming today.

He glance at Mira who smiled, right next to the discs she was spinning was a large shoe box containing the shoes that belonged to Lucy herself.

Natsu's eyes then fell on Gray who gave a lopsided grin, happy that Natsu is back. Natsu never felt so exhilarated before.

"Testing one two three…" Mira's voice spoke through the loud speakers as the music slowly died down.

The wreckage on the dance floor died down too as Mira flashed a brilliant smile and at once, everybody knew what is coming next.

"We will be having the special couple dance today!"

The club released a long term cheers and holler. Fairy Tail always is full of surprises. The on-goers in the club stopped everything they were doing and they reached out to the people they want to partner. Soon, everybody got paired up with the people they wanted to do. Elfman in the corner lowered the neon lights and soon the club was filled with the comfy dim pink lights. Mira flipped through her MP3 list and selected a slow dance song before she slipped back on the black monster beats with silver spikes protruding from the ends. She played the song while her fingers lowered and spun the buttons on the DJ table, as the music spun with slow dance beats.

The club turned into a soft comfortable place as nobody moved from their partners. And at that same moment, Elfman opened the door after hearing a knock on Fairy Tail's door, to find a flash of silver and gold before it disappeared into the darkness of the club, followed by Levy who sheepishly waved Elfman off.

Natsu Dragneel in the club stood alone near the DJ table as he glanced around in the club for the familiar silver and gold. She could be here any moment.

He leaned against the table, as the soft romantic music made him feel rather sleepy. His head banged slightly with the box containing her shoes as he glance sleepily in the darkness. He rejected all the girls who asked him to dance with her. He wants to dance with Lucy alone.

Suddenly, his sharp eyes caught sight of the familiar silver, before his eyes adjusting to the blond that ran around the disco floor.

He pushed through the crowd, a smile on his face.

It's her.

He reached out his hand, as his hands wrapped around a thin wrist and he smiled, looking at Lucy, dressed in a similar mini dress since that day. He pulled her in, as he swayed her to the soft music, smiling triumphantly at his prey.

Lucy clicked her tongue annoyed, as she glared at him, trying to pull away from him in frustration but he held on tightly. She did not shrug away, but her feet, adorned with stilettos slammed against his toes, hissing at him," Let. Me. Go."

He yelped before hissing back," Ow. Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Lucy hissed," I'm not here to dance! I'm. Here. To. Get. Back. My. Shoes"

Natsu smirked," A little dance won't affect it. I mean, you can those shoes back aft-"

Lucy spat in his face, and did not move anymore to the music," NO. I am not going to waste my time here for some small dance. I. Just. Need. My. Shoes."

She gripped his hands which were on her waist and pried his fingers off her hands. But he held on firmly as he whispered leaning to her. "Stop STOPPING! We are in a middle of a-"

"SLAP"

A clear stinging sound echoed in the club over the soft music that flowed. Everyone turned their heads to see the pink haired male with a stinging red hand print on his right cheek, where else the blond who stood infront of him had her hand raised, equally as red as his cheek.

Lucy rubbed her hand painfully at his strong jaw, and glanced around the club, before her eyes lay upon the shoe box on the counter. She walked to it with a hurry, her heels clicked annoyingly to the flashing dance floor, not noticing the large crowds glancing at her.

As her fingers pried open the top of the shoebox, revealing her black kitty heels, she grimaced, picking up the box, ready to leave.

Before a large hand grabbed her wrist and the persistent pink haired male did not let go this time.

She hissed," Let. Me. Go. Unless, you want another one."

Natsu used his other hand to rub his face, the mark no longer as red as before, revealing a raw pink colour as he did not let go still. But his face no longer held that smirk, but true resolution.

"Join us."

Lucy, confused, glared at him. "What?"

Natsu smiled. "Join Fairy Tail."

The entire club went silent, the music continued playing, but no one was dancing anymore.

They heard what Natsu said, and everyone once they got over their shock protested at Natsu's decision, especially Gray.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Gray shouted over the din and rushed to Natsu with pure anger in his eyes.

He pulled his friend up by the collar, as he spat in his face.

"Enough already! What is so good about this girl that you are willing to give up your spot, give up doing what you were supposed to do and now invite her in! Why the hell are you risking so much!?" Gray hollered, his black eyes were no longer friendly with his best friend.

Natsu did not flinch, as he pushed away Gray's hands swiftly, replying," You saw her dance, didn't you. Master agreed with my decision to make the Queen of Fairy Tail once she won. And if I won, she would be my woman. The results were equal that doesn't mean she cannot be my woman or be the Queen. It means she must join. You saw her potential didn't you? It fits right in to what we are planning! We NEED her." His hand gripped tighter around her wrist, as she glared at him.

Gray narrowed his eyes, before hissing," Well, she doesn't want to join. She even dared to hurt you and she even wanted to ruin our plans now, causing you to waste time. She is affecting EVERYTHING."

Lucy suddenly flinched; glancing at Gray's cold eyes as she suddenly went numb.

Those eyes.

She wiggled around, moving and struggling so hard Natsu glanced at her. Gray glared at her before both best friends heard her whisper. "Let me go… Now."

Natsu widened his eyes, as he saw beneath the mask; her eyes were rimmed with tears.

She screamed," LET ME GO."

Before she gave a large tug, not caring the pain she felt from the friction as she ran out of the disco club, releasing herself from Natsu.

Natsu called out to her, before being pulled back at Gray.

"We DON'T need her. We are already good enough WITHOUT her. Don't go and waste time on someone who is not willing to join even."

But this time Natsu did not reply, only giving Gray a punch in the jaw, releasing him from Gray before he ran out of the club too.

* * *

"LUCY!"

Natsu pant, but to only see an empty road in front of the club; before he ran through the alleys and pavements, looking for the blond.

Not knowing a girl was crying in a hidden corner, her face was buried in her knees, as she let her hair cover from the world outside. She sobbed, as mascara rolled down her face in droplets, her hand rubbing the right side of her face, her silver mask in her hand.

"Never..."

Those eyes. She bit her lip so hard she could taste a tiny bit of blood spurting out on her lip gloss she had spread on her lips. She flinched so badly as those eyes unlocked her past, and as her horrible past flows into her mind, she cried even more rubbing her shoulder hard, shivering badly, as she screamed a soundless cry. Her pain was indescribable, but no one was there for her and she doesn't want anyone to be there for her. No body. The right side of her face hurt as bad as she clawed into it, gripping the rough lines which curled and burn on her face as she screamed, pain was excruciating.

"Dance…. I cannot… dance…anymore… Its hurts so bad…"

But she cried even more, curling herself up more.

"But I can't stop loving dance…"

* * *

Natsu could not find her, not that night. So he thought of finding her today, as he entered Collage.

He searched the library for the girl, to meet the same bunch of girls from then as he brush them off, looking for the girl more desperately.

Why was she crying? He bit his lip.

Was it his fault she cried? Or was it Gray's? He thought as he ran through the hall way, skipping his lessons again. He wanted to know more about her.

Alot more.

He wants to protect her from anything.

He never felt like this before, but her existence was something different from love, something deeper. She was mysterious, she is cold, yet she smiles the most beautiful smile when she is happy, she cries, over mysterious reasons he want to know, so he can protect her from them. He wants to hold her right now.

* * *

Lucy did want to go collage.

But she could not skip it, after all her Collage fees are using her own money to pay.

She bit her lip, gripping her school bag tightly as she entered the collage doors. Her eyes still feel wet from yesterday and her face hurts so much. She let her hair cover the right side of her face again as she walked through the hall ways to her locker. She did not talk to her roommate, Levy this morning leaving before she woke up, heading ot the coffee shop nearby and hanging around there till now.

She wanted to avoid everything, she does not want to talk to anyone or anybody and she most definitely don't want to see that boy. Natsu Dragneel.

He got so close to know about it… Why can't he stay away… She gritted her teeth in anger.

But… She rubbed her wrist… He was somewhat nice... She unconsciously thought as she opened her locker.

Suddenly, a mass of sticky goo and mud came tumbling out, as she barely dodged it, staining her top in the morning and her jeans. She glanced up to see her books drenched with black ink and all destroyed to the point. She clenched her locker tightly. This is happening again…

She closed her locker to hear at the same moment a loud echo of giggles and snickers. She looked to her left so see those girls from the library that day pointing and laughing at her.

One of them, the one who was clinging on to Natsu's arm that day exclaimed loudly, while the people passing through saw her. "Oh My GAWD! She looks like she pooped in her pants! And moreover she sticks! Ewww! Not toilet trained whore? Or yeah, a whore is a pig! PIG!"

The people passing could not help but laugh slightly, all glancing at her.

Lucy calmly locked her locker, about to walk off, passing by them.

The girls narrowed their eyes at her before one of them walked to her and pulled her back roughly.

"Hey! We are talking to you you know. Are you deaf bitch?"

Lucy did not reply again, as she brush off that girl's hands and walked away.

The girl grit her teeth, kicking her in the back with her heels. Lucy winced as the heels pierced her back. She fell to the ground before looking up, to see the girls sneering down at her, their arms akimbo.

"This is for hanging out with Natsu Dragneel, you ugly bitch."

Lucy hissed," I. Have. Nothing. To. Do. With. Him."

The girl sneered," Yeah right, like I would believe a whore like you."

Lucy glared at her. " What are you, high schoolers? Childish much?"

The girl glared at her as she pulled Lucy up by the hair, sneering. "Bitch. Fine, if we are like high schoolers, let's PLAY…"

* * *

Natsu sighed as he lay sprawled on his desk. Gray was sitting right in front of him, but they were not exactly speaking.

He glanced out of the window, when he received a message from a "pal" of his from Fairy Tail.

He opened the message, reading "Come and meet me at the staircase near the library now. I have info on her."

He closed his phone, slightly grinning, knowing now he will get a clue about her whereabouts now.

He raised his hand asking to use the washrooms, before leaving the lecture room with his hands buried in his jean pockets and a smile on his face.

* * *

"Thump!" Lucy slammed against the wall, but unlike her high school years, this cannot be compared with her pain before. She was lifted up by a monstrous girl who held her up with her single buff hand while the girl who kicked her before hissed in her face. "Is this not fun enough?"

Lucy spat, her face remained calm though. "Such childish methods. You are such a sensitive woman who bully people because you got rejected."

Lucy hit the nerve as the monstrous girl gave Lucy a kick after she dropped onto the ground. The girl who kicked her with her heels snapped her fingers, as the gang produced a still smoking cigarette. She gave it a puff before flicking the lighter to burn the smoking tip more.

"You little bitch… always hiding beneath that fringe on yours. You are such an ugly pig that deserves nothing but a scar that will remain there forever." The girl sneered before signalling to the monstrous girl to hold her still while the gang of girls surrounded her as her hair flowed down her face.

Lucy suddenly got a bad feeling before she glanced up, the eye on her right side of her face glanced through the hair at the girl tipping up her chin, as the cigarette seem to head straight for her….

No no no.

Lucy started to struggle, as the girl finger her fringe which covered the right side of her face, before blowing puffs of smoke at Lucy's face.

"Let's see what is under this annoying fringe… You suicidal bitch." She whispered softly.

Lucy suddenly heard a scream, and realise it was hers.

The girl pressed her cigarette against her face, but she felt something wrap tightly against her mouth to surpress the agonizing holler that escaped.

She could only watch the girls face laugh and sneer at her face as tears rimmed her lashes, before she watched their faces turn into horror as their screams of laughter turn into gasps and disgusted looks. She could do nothing but close her eyes.

"Oh my gawd… what the hell is wrong with her face."

"yeah, it looked like it got burned and melted like a candle!"

"Eww…. Nowonder she is such an ugly whore, she had such an ugly scar!"

Lucy heard those comments before, but she could only close her eyes and wanted this to be just a terrifying nightmare she can wake up from.

_Someone, please bring me somewhere else… Anywhere but here…_ Lucy whispered as the girls dropped the cigarette on her hair as their taunting became more vigorous than ever.

One of them produced another cigarette, but this time deciding to pour it into her mouth as she hung limply, her whole body felt immobile as she could not move, her memories were unlocking as fast as it could, before her body shivered so badly she felt her cold face disappear, revealing the emotions she was trained not to show.

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard as loud stampeding came down the stairs nearby as the girls glance up in horror. Lucy however was too weary all of a sudden did not see that someone but to only fall to the ground as the grip around her arms disappears.

But before her head cracked against the ground, familiar warm hands grabbed her shoulders, as she looked up to see that familiar shade of pink hair before she smiled, never before was she so relief as she recognized her saviour.

Just before she lost her conscious and fell into darkness in her mind.

* * *

**Did I say there isn't much dance? LOL, I acutally meant not very much dance. I can't miss out a dance in the club :D And if you read my Natsumi and Lucia story, you will realise that I actually told you guys beforehand about the Ready Or Not plan in the latest chapter :P And I am super sorry but I maybe stopping this momentarily this due to the extra adventures I have in mind for Natsumi and Lucia LOL, I hope you guys will forgive me! If good reviews come in probably I won't stop this :D And if I get the good motivation I probably will be able to continue :D Continue to support this. Maybe I will give a preview on it to gain more of you guy's support :D **

**Sorry but the next update may be in coming in a while, because exams are near :x**

**But here's the preview for the next chapter :D**

_Natsu smiled while the music continued to blast. He held Lucy's hand, and together they swung off to the next move. Tonight was a beautiful night. _

_Lucy asked" So Fairytail isn't just a club but also a dance group? So you guys do mob dances here and there?"_

_Natsu grinned as she felt him tug her waist closer to him as the music came to a stop. She immediately slammed her heels on his shoe. He released a loud yelp as he brushed his nose gently against hers. _

"_Seriously?" He whined as she banged her forehead against his. _

_Lucy smirked as she let go of his hands. "So that's all Fairy Tail does?"_

_Natsu pulled her back in again," No, much more."_


End file.
